Cars: Hi-Octane Edition
Cars: Hi-Octane Edition is the primary product of the various research documented here. About Cars: Hi-Octane Edition is a community-made modification (mod) for the PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship, a racing game, sequel of Cars: The Video Game, released in 2007 that was based off of the Cars movie. The mod has not been "completed" yet, and perhaps it will continue to be updated until it has reached the best quality possible. The general goal for the project is to combine multiple elements from Cars, Cars: Mater-National and Cars: Race-O-Rama into one product and create a great mod that lots of people can enjoy and play. Though the primary focus of the mod at this point in time is the Arcade Race mode, we hope to eventually edit the mini-games and story mode. The mod is currently known to be safe: it doesn't have any viruses. You should read our rules before you post any comments or edit the article, as you may be blocked if you do not follow them. If you find any bugs, don't hesitate to tell us - we'll try our best fix it and release a patch if necessary. To report a bug, visit our Cars: Hi-Octane Edition Bugs and post in the comments. We'll add the bug to the list from that point. If you want to request paint jobs to add to the mod, go to the paint job request page, and if you want to talk about other topics, you have to go in our forum. Download Version 1.9.1 of Cars Mater-National: Hi-Octane Edition was released on August 7, 2015. This release provides several patches to address issues that were present in the last version. Please keep in mind that an English PC copy of Cars: Mater-National is required in order to run the mod. *Download the version 1.9.1 here To ensure that the mod is successfully installed, the correct procedure has been provided below: #Once you click "Download" on the Mediafire page, a compressed .ZIP titled either "HiOctaneV9patch1" should download. #Open the .zip and then extract the files to your "Cars: Mater-National" directory (wherever you installed the game to during the initial setup). #A box should come up asking if you'd like to overwrite some of the files. Click "Yes". Please note that it may take a few minutes for the entire thing to finish, so we ask that you remain patient. #Start your game and create a new save file. #If there are more characters and tracks in the Arcade menu, this means that the mod has been successfully installed. Version 1.9.2.0 of Cars Mater-National: Hi-Octane Edition was released on June 15, 2016. This release includes a lot of new characters, some new paintjobs, improved textures, fixed some important bugs and added voices to some characters from the first Cars game. *Download the version 1.9.2.0 here To install it you must extract the file in a folder and, after that, you must follow the instructions inside the file called "Installation Instructions". Characters Below you will find two charts of all of the playable characters in Cars Mater-National: Hi-Octane Edition: one for current characters and one for future considerations. You may also notice colors on the percentage bar. Refer to the key below for further info on what these colors mean: *Green - indicates no potential or current problems with conversion *Yellow - indicates either a potential or current issue with this character Current characters Future considerations [[Media:Example.ogg]] Tracks Below you will find two charts of all of the current tracks in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition: one for the current tracks in the game and one for future plans. You may also notice colors on the percentage bar. Refer to the key below for further info on what these colors mean: *Green - indicates no potential or current problems with conversion *Red - indicates a problem that has no potential to be fixed as of yet Current tracks Future considerations Screenshots Cars Mater 2014-09-25 19-59-24-88.jpg Tailfin classic.jpg Playyuri.png Playasfletcher.png Playsonny.png Playfillmoretractor.png Playsnotnewskin.png Playsnot.png Count Spatula.png Tokyo Mater.png Gerald.png Lenny's black with purple stripe paintjob.png Papo.png W.png YAY ME.png Csgui.jpg Philip.png Mcqueen's paintjob.png Doc hudson's green paintjob.png Barry.png Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-06-930.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-08-830.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-10-700.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-11-380.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-16-270.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-07-543.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-33-55-670.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-31-698.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-33-59-740.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-30-51-448.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-38-558.jpg Videos The following videos were created to showcase the various elements that Cars: Hi-Octane Edition has to offer. Please note that we do not claim these as our own by any means and give all credit to their respective uploaders. Frequently Asked Questions Q: What characters are planned for future releases? A: Currently, the only characters planned are the remaining characters from Cars: Race-O-Rama. Each character will be added to the mod once they have enough alternate paint jobs and an icon to be considered "completed". Q: What tracks are planned for future releases? A: The remainder of the Cars tracks are all planned to be released eventually. Additionally, some Race-O-Rama tracks are still in text format, so they can be ported as well, but it is not guaranteed that they will be added. Q: How come Version 1.9 of the mod was released so much later than previous updates? A: Contrary to popular belief, it had nothing to do with delays or anything similar. It was decided from the start that updates would start to be more spaced out, allowing more time for modders to complete new content. Q: When will the mod see a "final release"? A: The "final release" will consist of all cars from Cars though Cars: Race-O-Rama, all tracks from Cars and Cars: Mater-National and a variety of paintjobs for each character. The only unfinished element that may be left in the final release is localization. v2.0 will likely be considered the first "final" version, but the mod might still be updated to include more content. But it is unknown if v2.0 will be released. Q: Will you add characters from Cars 2: The Videogame? A: It might happen, but in the very far future because we need to add all Cars: The Video Game and Cars: Race-O-Rama contents first and make them run without any crashes. Contributors These are all the users who by far have made some kind of contribution to the mod. Current * Vladimir29 * Trackmaniamatt489 * Timix 91 Former * Teancum * Infinikip * Catquanganh * CarsHighOctane Wiki Staff The following users are the staff of this wiki: Current * Teancum (Founder/Administrator) * Infinikip (Administrator) * Superbaddy4 (Discussions Moderator) Former * Ferrari27 (Former Administrator) Category:Mods